Letters From Rio De Janeiro
by Firehound427
Summary: Rio: The Movie, as seen through the eyes of a brave squad of US Army soldiers. As they get split up in Rio and try to get back together, they also try to fulfil their objective: Make sure the world's last pair of Spix's Macaws get to fly away unscathed.
1. Entry 1: Moose Lake, Minnesota, 10th Apr

This is an idea I had when thinking about Rio: The Movie. What if there was a squad of US Army soldiers tailing everyone's favourite Macaws as they have their adventure? Enjoy what came out!

* * *

><p>This story will be told from the POVs of two of the soldiers, Lt. Chris Taylor, Alpha Company commander, and Pvt. Mario Boletto, the new recruit. The two other soldiers are Cpl. Lee Soto and Sgt. Will Kirby. Any resemblance to any persons, living or dead, fictitious or real is purely coincidental.<p>

* * *

><p>Taylor's POV<p>

Right now, the squad was standing to attention as I inspected them. They were cold, and were getting a bit restless.

"Come on, LT. Do we have to do this?" Boletto asked.

"Of course we do! Army soldiers are to be ready for conflict in any terrain." I sternly replied.

"I understand, but why did you have to drag us to a place called Moose Lake in Minnesota?" He questioned.

"Well, consider yourself fortunate that I didn't drag your butts all the way to Antarctica!" They quickly stopped their complaining. "Peace and quiet." I muttered to myself.

* * *

><p>Boletto's POV<p>

I looked around. We were in the main street of the town. The snow was blinding. We were lucky that the sun wasn't as bright as in a desert. We were also lucky that, as Taylor, our commander, pointed out, we weren't shipped to Antarctica.

"Hey, new guy." A voice to the right of me whispered. "What's your name?"

"Boletto." I replied.

"Italian, huh?" He said. "I'm Kirby."

"That's right. I originally came from Italy." I looked over to my other side. There, Soto stood tall and proud. Ever since I had joined Alpha Company of the 214th Battalion, 57th Regiment, I had been in awe of Soto. The way he was strong and silent, the way he snuck up, the way he took out targets efficiently, I hoped to learn a lot from him.

* * *

><p>Taylor's POV<p>

I knew the cold had pushed my men hard, and I looked for a solution. It was the fact that I looked after my men that had earned me their respect. They would do anything for me, and I took care not to put my soldiers into suicidal situations. It's how we survived Iraq and Afghanistan. Quickly, I suggested my idea to the others.

"Hey, how about we go for a rest somewhere and warm up?" I said.

"Fine by me." Kirby answered, obviously desperate to get out of the cold.

"This looks like a good place." I pointed out a book store.

"Except that it's shut." Soto remarked. "Oh, wait a minute." He walked up to the window, and motioned for us to follow. "You will not believe this."

As soon as I peered through the window, I couldn't believe my eyes. This Blue Macaw was sliding down the stairs, with a woman with glasses, brown hair and a red shirt in tow. They made toast, with the macaw demonstrating his incredible acrobatics as they went. I guessed that this is why the store was named Blue Macaw Books. What struck me though, was not the incredible teamwork of this pair, but the fact that not once did this bird take flight.

* * *

><p>Boletto's POV<p>

I watched with the same awe as Taylor. I admit that I did giggle a bit when the bird was force fed the medicine and he gagged.

"Spix's Macaw. Real rare species." I muttered. I had lived a bit in Sao Paulo before moving to the USA, so I knew about a few Brazilian birds. I noticed that the bird had swung over to the door. He had swapped the closed sign for open. Then he returned to the counter, where the woman, who I had deduced was his owner, was waiting. The bird stepped on the keyboard. Then, there was something that intrigued me. The woman bunched up her fist, like a boxer. The bird did the same with his talon. Then fist and talon came together, in a sort of fist pump. They waited for a bit, then pretended that an explosion had occurred as they pulled fist and talon apart. They had a bit of a smile at each other, but noticed something in the window. Obviously, it didn't take much to notice four Army soldiers in full combat gear staring through the window, their eyes like saucers and their mouths open like caves.

* * *

><p>Taylor's POV<p>

I had noticed the woman's reaction too. She got up and opened the door.

"Oh, please come in," She took a moment to read my name on the uniform, "Taylor. You guys look like you've been stranded in the cold."

"We have." Kirby replied.

"So you guys are US Army?" She asked.

"That is correct ma'am." I said.

"Please, call me Linda."

"Oh, Linda. Right." I gave a sigh, and mentally kicked myself, but retained my jubilant appearance. "Yes, we're US Army. You don't have to salute. Thank you for letting us in." I motioned for the guys to come in. "We saw your little show in the window there. That is one talented macaw you have there."

"Yeah. He's called Blu. Found him in a box at the side of the street 15 years ago. We've become best friends ever since. We went everywhere together. Birthday parties, spelling bees, even my High School Prom!"

I walked over to Blu and shook his wing with my hand. "Hi there, buddy. You're looking good." Turning around to Linda, I asked her, "But why didn't he fly back there?"

"He never really learned how to." She answered. "But then again, he never really had to fly. As you said you can see, he's a master at getting around the store."

"Oh, OK. Hey, has anyone seen Kirby?" Soto shook his head, while Boletto shrugged his shoulders.

"Mmm, mmm." Kirby suddenly said from the other end of the store. "This is some of the finest hot chocolate I have ever tasted! You guys have got to try this!"

* * *

><p>Boletto's POV<p>

"OK then." I said, before getting to work on my M249 machine gun.

"Ah yes, the hot chocolate." Linda remarked. "Blu's favourite. It's the thing that keeps us warm when the snowmen get frostbite. I make sure that it has the perfect hot chocolate to marshmallow ratio especially for Blu. He loves it." As if on cue, Blu was drinking his hot chocolate. He looked like he was enjoying it. I walked over to Blu and took a seat next to the table that he was on. I had swapped my M249 for Kirby's M16A4 rifle, and got Kirby to check it. I sat down next to the bird.

"Hi there. Nice hot chocolate?" The bird nodded in confirmation. "Want a cookie?" I held up two cookies. Blu took one of the cookies, and was just about to enjoy it when...

BLAM! Two snowballs hit the window. The suddenness of the hits caused me to jump, and as I raised the M16A4, what I saw surprised me. There, outside, on the bench, were two Canada Geese. I looked over to Soto, and mouthed the words, "Can you believe this?" Soto nodded. I returned to looking at the macaw, who appeared to be having a little argument with the geese. I chomped at the cookie, before being shocked for the second time in one minute.

* * *

><p>Taylor's POV<p>

Suddenly, I looked over to the bench outside. Dropping my M4A1 Carbine, I walked over to the door and peered outside. There was a man who was slipping and sliding, and he crashed into the bench, causing two geese to take flight. Linda opened the door.

"Cheese and sprinkles. Are you alright?" Boletto and Soto both wondered what the first three words meant. "It's a Minnesota thing." Linda explained before turning back to the fallen man.

"Yes, I'm alright. Tell Mr. Army there to call off the medics, it's just a little fall." The man answered. He had a Brazilian accent to him.

"You hear that, Kirby?" I called over. "No need to call in a MEDEVAC."

"Oh, so you're saying that I should call in an airstrike on myself?" I gave a predatory glare at Kirby. "Never mind."

"What's your name?" Linda asked. The man handed her a calling card.

"Dr. Tulio Montero, Doctor of Ornithology."

"Orniwhat?" Kirby asked.

"Why don't you pick up one of the books in here, genius?" Soto answered. "Ornithology means the study of birds."

"That's right." Tulio turned to face Linda.

"So what brings you here?" She asked. "We have plenty of books."

"That's not why I'm here." He answered. "Your macaw is a very special bird."

"Blu? Of course he's special. Because he's my Blu." She petted Blu a bit.

"Indeed. Blu is the last male of his kind!"

"So you mean... He's the last male Spix's Macaw on Earth?" That was Boletto.

"Yes. And recently, we found a female for him to mate with." Tulio continued.

"Oh, that's great! Bring her here and we'll..." Linda said.

"No. I'm sorry, but you've got to come with us."

"Where?"

"All the way to Rio De Janeiro!"

"BRAZIL!" Linda, Boletto, Soto and Kirby all incredulously shouted. Tulio nodded in confirmation.

"Don't panic." Tulio said. "It's all been arranged."

"But will my Blu be OK?" A concerned Linda asked. "He can't fly."

"But of course he can fly!" Tulio insisted. "He's a perfect example of his species. He's got all the specializations. Besides." He picked up Blu and hurled him across the room. "Their natural instincts always take over." Blu feebly flapped his wings, before dropping straight down to the ground. Boletto tried to save Blu with a goalie save, but epically failed. "Well, nearly always." Tulio said with a sheepish grin.

"You alright, little buddy?" Boletto asked the macaw.

"Now, thank you for coming here, and throwing my bird across the room, but I think it's time to go." Linda said while pushing Tulio towards the door. "Me and Blu have never left the states."

"But please. The Spix's Macaw is a critically endangered species! This could be our last chance! If we don't get the last two on Earth together, the Spix's Macaw could be gone forever!" Tulio pleaded.

It took Linda half a second to make up her mind. "Goodbye." She said with a bit of an angry face. I reminded myself not to annoy her. Ever. She slammed the door. Just as she turned around, the letter flap opened.

"Will you think about it?" Tulio begged. "Please?" He posted his calling card through the flap. Everyone was just silent. Boletto was looking at the card, Soto at Tulio's retreating form, and Kirby at Linda's face. I was staring at Blu. I realised at that moment, that Blu was really a special bird. I realised that, at this moment, I was gazing upon among the last of the species. The macaw was looking back at me with a bit of a sad and a bit of a confused face.

I thought about what could cause this dramatic decline in numbers. There was two main causes. One was deforestation. Humans were taking away the forests that these macaws lived in. Two was the illegal pet trade. Humans were birdnapping these macaws and selling them off as pets. This cause in particular stuck in my mind. I thought about it. This bird was likely captured, and probably fell off the truck. He was abandoned, in a box, until Linda found him and raised him as a pet and best friend. I got up and took off my helmet. I had a pale look on my face. I realised that the main cause of the decline of the Spix's Macaw was us. We were taking away the forests. We were capturing them and offering them as pets. We were driving this species to the cliff edge of total extinction. It was our fault. I realised this and muttered one word.

"Bastards..."

* * *

><p>So how'd I do? Yes, I admit that I changed some bits of the story, like Linda and Blu's interaction with the soldiers, and I missed out others such as Tulio's attempt at 'communication' with Blu. But hey, I tried my best to keep to the original storyline of the movie. Also, I did the original bits from the story ENTIRELY from memory. Pretty impressive, especially as I usually have a useless memory. Now, I'd like your feedback on this story, so please press the review button, and the next chapter will come soon! Until next time, enjoy!<p> 


	2. Entry 2: Rio De Janeiro, 15th Apr, 1400h

Second chapter. Takes place in... Well, why is the movie called Rio? Anyway, where are the soldiers, and why are they there?

* * *

><p>Taylor's POV<p>

We sat in the Humvee, me in the passenger seat, Kirby driving, Soto in the back. And Boletto. He was up top. Not manning the .50 cal MG up top, but enjoying the view.

"Hey LT! You've gotta see the view from up here!" He shouted to me.

"Perhaps next trip!" I replied.

"So Taylor." Kirby asked while we were stuck in traffic. "Why did they drag our USA butts to Rio anyway?"

"Well, the Brazilian government asked us for our help. Peacekeeping operation." I gave a little pause. "That peacekeeping operation means we are going to be protecting a pair of Spix's Macaws. As our little visit in Moose Lake taught us, there are only two of the species left on Earth. This is why we've come to Rio De Janeiro. If they blow it, the Spix is as good as extinct. Those birds are incredibly valuable and we have no doubt that smugglers will be onto them. That's why we're here. To make sure those macaws survive to produce offspring."

* * *

><p>Boletto's POV<p>

"So no pressure, right?" I called down.

"Nope." Kirby answered. "None at all." I continued scanning the road. Suddenly, I noticed something.

"LT! 12 o' clock!" I shouted. Everyone faced the front to find...

"Hi guys!" Linda shouted from the yellow jeep in front. Tulio was driving and he gave a little wave as well. "So what brings you to Rio?"

"Peacekeeping operation." I replied. "We've been sent to protect some Spix's Macaws."

"You hear that Blu?" Linda said to her macaw friend, who was in a cage in the back. "Those soldiers we met in Moose Lake back there will take care of you."

"So where are we going?" Kirby questioned from the driver's seat of the Humvee.

"We're going to the aviary." Tulio answered.

"Hoo-ah. Oscar mike!" Kirby started following the jeep. At an intersection, I scanned the area in front of the jeep. The macaw was having a friendly chat with a Red-crested Cardinal and a Canary. Linda and Tulio were also talking to each other.

"Hey, Soto! Why is everybody dressed like that?" I asked, as there were plenty of people in costumes.

"This time of year happens to be the time for Carnavale. The biggest celebration in Rio."

"Oh yeah. It's in a few days time." I finished. Tulio was at that moment shouting over to his dentist. Trust me, you could be exposed to some of the funniest moments of your life in the US Army...

* * *

><p>Taylor's POV<p>

Once we arrived at the aviary, I was leading my squad through the treatment room. There was no threat in here so I told the guys to leave their rifles and machine guns in the Humvee. We still carried our handguns though.

"This is the heart and soul of our aviary. The treatment room." Tulio gave a tour of the room.

"Whoa. They really like you." Linda remarked.

"Yeah. You're like a mother bird to them." Boletto added. Tulio was balancing on the spot with loads of birds on him.

"Yep. I'm their mother bird." Tulio said.

A minute later, we were walking again. Tulio was still being our tour guide. "Many of the birds in here were rescued from smugglers."

"Smugglers?" Linda was obviously worrying about her Blu.

"Yes. And the poor birds are hurt or even killed in the process."

"Well, trust me. That's why we're here." Kirby spoke up for the group. "If those smugglers get anywhere near those birds, they be shown how the Army operates. Is that right? Hoo-ah!" We gave a little cheer.

"Apart from Army intervention," Tulio continued, "with proper care, they can be saved. Like this one." He walked over to a white Sulphur crested Cockatoo. "How are you feeling?" The Cockatoo was looking rough. "You feeling better?" He turned to face us. "This one was rescued a few days ago. He's getting better."

"While he's getting better," I expressed my concerns. "I'm getting suspicious. I don't really trust this bird, sir."

"Perhaps you're just being paranoid." Tulio brushed off my warning.

"Alright. Fine. But don't blame me if something goes wrong." With that, we started walking on. I gave one final look at the Cockatoo, who had a bit of an evil look to him. I became even more suspicious, and made a mental note to grab my M4 Carbine from the Humvee as soon as I could. I would probably get the squad to get their weapons too. Who knew how much damage an inside job could do...

* * *

><p>Boletto's POV<p>

"We're here." Tulio advised. "Now this macaw is in that room. She's called Jewel. She's a beautiful girl, and I'm sure she'll like you."

"Yeah, I'll say." A man working on his computer said. He turned around. I looked at the desk. Among the objects were a tranquillizer gun and a net. The man's face was badly scratched. I asked myself this: Why was she called Jewel anyway?

Later on, we were in a room with a two way mirror. We were looking at the room in front of us. It was laid out like a forest, with trees and a radio playing authentic sounds. It was a perfect replica.

"So LT?" I asked Taylor. "What's the bets that this will be over quickly?"

"I dunno." Taylor replied. "We're probably gonna be stationed here for a few days until the eggs are hatched. Then the Brazilians will take over and raise the chicks while we head back to the US."

"And get some chicks of our own?" Kirby asked. A kick in the nuts from Soto confirmed the answer.

"Don't panic Blu." Tulio was trying to comfort the macaw in question. "We'll make you look irresistable."

A few minutes was all it took for Blu to get shoved through the shaft into the room. Obviously, no one was stupid enough to go into that room themselves. No one that was a US Army soldier anyway. What struck me was that Tulio had given Blu the most ridiculous afro I have ever seen! Honestly, this adventure was getting better and better...

* * *

><p>Taylor's POV<p>

All we could do now was watch. Blu was out of our hands now. I took a seat and watched.

"So where is this Jewel?" Boletto asked.

"Yeah. And is she as beautiful as they say she is?" Kirby added, earning a punch in the stomach from Soto in the process.

"There she is." I said. My god, she was beautiful. She had sky blue feathers that were neatly arranged and showed off her slender body. She was flying towards Blu, her wings fully spread. She had long eyelashes, and a lovely overall look. She was like an angel. An angel that was getting really close...

In a moment, she was holding Blu on the ground with her talons. Obviously, she was a bit of a fierce bird as well. Now I knew why the tranquillizer gun was necessary. I started thinking about the situation in my head. Now, if this was over quickly, we'd be on the plane before anyone could say Rio De Janeiro. If something happened and we had to stay, we'd be here for longer. Considering that they'd probably send us to Afghanistan once this is over, I went for the stay here a bit longer option. Getting Jewel-ised was probably fatal. Getting road side bombed was definitely fatal. I snapped back to the room. In that time, they were up on a branch of a tree. Who knows how Blu managed it, but they were up there.

"Go for it." Kirby whispered. "Fall in love so we can go home!" Soto rolled his eyes.

Blu was going for it, alright. He leaned in to kiss Jewel. A bad move, considering they had only just met. Jewel quickly pushed him away. A moment of silence in the control room while there was some riled squawking, then some downright pissed off squawking.

"Feisty one, isn't she?" I commented.

"I think they need a little help." Linda spoke.

Blu must have been preparing to get his guts ripped out. But salvation arrived in the form of a disco ball. I took a moment to listen to the song and... My god! Was Tulio trying to get Blu killed? Lionel Richie's Say You Say Me was playing on the radio! Though I don't suppose AC/DC would have worked that well in this situation. Jewel was just staring incredulously at Blu, who was singing along. America's Got Talent? I don't think they'd accept birds. Jewel must have agreed with me, as she'd knocked Blu straight off the branch. They plummeted straight to the ground.

* * *

><p>Boletto's POV<p>

"Lionel Richie. Works every time." Tulio boasted.

"Well, if you say so." I answered.

"We should give them some privacy." They began to walk away. Once we had got out of the room, Tulio introduced us to the guard. "This is Sylvio. He's the best in the business." We looked at the rather obese security guard.

"OK. But I'll get two of us to stay as back up." Taylor suggested. "Soto, grab your rifle, you're with me. Kirby and Boletto, make sure our employers here don't get into any trouble."

"As you wish LT." I said.

* * *

><p>Taylor's POV<p>

It was about an hour after my offer. Me and Soto were working alternating shifts. As Soto put down his M14 rifle and got some sleep, I picked up my M4 and began my shift. I went to the door. There was a young boy in a sleeveless shirt standing there.

"Hi there. We're sorry, but we have increased security for tonight." I told the boy.

"Oh, OK. But I was hoping to have a look at some of the poor birds here."

"Let me just search you." I found a sack. "What is this, and why are you carrying it?"

"That's just my litter bag."

"Looks empty to me."

"That's because I'm going to collect the litter in here."

"Alright. Fine. You're free to go." I made room for him to pass. I then went back inside. Sylvio was there, in a shiny costume even more embarrassing than Blu's afro. Apparently he was samba dancing. Best in the business? I doubt that...

* * *

><p>Boletto's POV<p>

I was sitting with Kirby in a little cafe. We were watching Linda and Tulio at a nearby table. They were discussing their favourite birds.

"Now I'm more of a blue macaw kind of gal." Linda said.

"Well, my favourite is the great white owl. I've always been fascinated by those big..." His voice began to fade. "Round... Eyes..." He was staring at Linda's eyes.

"Psst." Kirby elbowed me and whispered to me. "Romantic moment." I decided to spare Soto his job and gave a knock on Kirby's head. The romantic moment in question was ruined by a waiter coming along and offering them some roast meat. I thought that this romantic night out could not get any better, but a call on the radio made my heart stop...

* * *

><p>Taylor's POV<p>

"TAYLOR!" Soto shouted at the top of his voice. "WE HAVE A MAN DOWN!"

I rapidly ran over to Sylvio's knocked out form lying on the floor. "He looks alright. He'll wake up in a moment."

"So what's this doing here?" Soto picked up a white feather.

"That Cockatoo! I knew it!" My suspicions had been confirmed. Realising that the shift in security had left others vulnerable, I rushed over to the control room. "Blu? Jewel?" No answer. "BLU! JEWEL! Answer me, damn it!" It struck me at that moment. The last Spix's Macaws on Earth were gone.

Hands shaking, I reached for the radio. Pressing the push to talk button, I yelled into the radio. "Boletto! Get your behinds over here NOW! We have a guard down and two macaws missing! Requesting immediate backup!"

* * *

><p>Boletto's POV<p>

"YES SIR! WE'RE ON OUR WAY! OSCAR MIKE!" I shouted into the radio. I knew what had happened too. Tulio had taken a phone call, and his face told everything.

Back at the aviary, it was a scene of chaos. Everyone wandered how someone had managed to slip through security, and steal two of the rarest birds on the planet. Linda was crying her eyes out. I wondered if she had seen actual combat.

"It's alright. It's not your fault." Tulio tried to comfort Linda.

"You're right." She rapidly turned on Tulio. "It's yours! We should never have left the states!" The situation kinda reminded me of the encounter between Blu and Jewel on that branch, an encounter that now seemed like years ago. "You want to know how I feel! Squawk squawk squawkity squawk!" After that outburst, she gasped. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to curse!" I had to remind myself that this was a serious situation, and that laughing could result in dire consequences.

* * *

><p>Taylor's POV<p>

Meanwhile, I was looking at Sylvio, who was re-enacting the scene of his knock out to the police officer. His description of the cockatoo really got me interested.

"Guys!" I called for my squad. "I think I have cracked it." Everyone was turning to face me. "This must have been an inside job. Someone infiltrated the aviary. Someone knocked out security. SOMEONE let the thief in." I held a movie poster in my hand. It unfurled to reveal that it was a poster for something called Fly Hard. Taking center stage was the face of a cockatoo called Nigel. "And I think I know who that someone might be."

"How the?" Tulio was dumbstruck.

"Don't say I didn't warn you..." I gave an ominous warning.

* * *

><p>Second chapter done. How are the soldiers going to sort this one out? While I write the next part, please leave a review, so I can improve this story.<p> 


	3. Entry 3: Rio De Janeiro, 15th Apr, 2200h

This is the third chapter. I have found out how to get the lines showing on the document, and this is going to be the start of an incredible operation involving chases and sniping. Let's go!

* * *

><p>Boletto's POV<p>

I never doubted the LT for one minute. If he thought that that cockatoo was to blame, I wouldn't doubt him. Probably would doubt him if he thought Adolf Hitler was sane, but that's it. Right now, we had no time for Hitler, as we were advancing up the street. We had a tip-off that the captor was headed for somewhere in the favelas, and we were going to try to get there, and bust in. Taylor was on point, with his M4A1 Carbine raised. Kirby was behind him, scanning the rooftops with his M16A4 rifle. I was third in line, my M249 SAW machine gun prepared to lay down some serious fire. Soto was last, his M14 DMR rifle tailored for long range engagements.

"So LT? Where are we going? I asked.

"We have a better bet. In this favela, the smugglers have a base." Taylor answered.

"So we're gonna go in all guns blazing?" Kirby questioned.

"Not yet. We need to find out more information. And we need to know if it's the right building they're being held in. Nothing worse than busting in on a bunch of church-goers in the middle of prayer." That shut Kirby up.

We continued up the street, slower than normal due to the incline.

* * *

><p>Taylor's POV<p>

We eventually made it to a dead end street. There was a building at the end. I ordered noise discipline and stacked up against the door. There was not a sound, and I heard some voices.

"So boss?" One of them asked. "Are we gonna pay him half of what we promised him?"

Another one then got handed his money. I recognized the voice. "Hey! This IS only half of what you promised me!" That boy who was collecting litter... Dammit!

"Shut up kid." A person who I deduced to be the boss brushed off the kid. A little pause. "WHAT? You promised them alive!"

"They were alive when I found them!" The kid protested.

"Damn it!" Soto whispered. "The mission could be compromised. Do we evac? Do we breach? What do we do?"

I answered, "Nothing yet. Just wait. They could be playing dead." A yell of pain, before a cockatoo cry.

"Nigel! Alive..." So that was it! That cockatoo was in league with those animal smugglers. I heard that he got fired from being a TV star, so this could have been his new job.

* * *

><p>Boletto's POV<p>

We waited for five minutes, before footsteps approached the door.

"Crap!" I whispered before we dashed into cover. A little boy came out, whom Taylor recognized as the boy he met earlier. Kirby centred his Aimpoint Red Dot Sight on the boy.

"Kirby! No!" Taylor whispered. The M16 was quickly lowered. "We're staking out the place. Keeping watch in case anything happens. Those macaws are valuable as the last ones left, so they're not going to kill them."

"Should we call for back up?" Kirby asked.

"No. As far as I know, we're the only US Army units in the country." We continued watching the place while lying prone.

After 5 more minutes, I saw something incredible. One of the macaws was trying to fly out of the window, but the other one was holding her back. It must have been Blu and his inability to fly. They were chained together. I rose to one knee and called for Taylor.

"Do you see what I see?" I told him.

"Yeah. Looks like they're trying to escape..." The two macaws fell down to the ground. "Let's go!" He ran after the smugglers, who had found them. I quickly followed, while Soto took out his MP5A4 sub-machine gun and went off in pursuit.

* * *

><p>Taylor's POV<p>

The macaws were now running away, or at least trying to. Blu had 15 years of experience, while Jewel had none. To make matters worse, I swung my head around and saw that Nigel had now found them, and was swooping down. I tried to whack him with the stock of my M4, but missed. The macaws only just managed to duck as they went under a basket that was being dropped. Nigel flew over it and I leapt and cleared it. Blu and Jewel fell down onto the floor below, just avoiding Nigel's talons. They fell into a bucket that rolled through a room in which a family was watching the game of soccer. I ran after them.

* * *

><p>Boletto's POV<p>

I looked up and saw Blu, Jewel and Taylor jumping down.

"This way!" I led Soto. Kicking down a door, I burst through just as the boy was walking by. "Sorry! Can't stop!" Soto ran past moments later. I looked up again and saw the macaws bursting out onto a rooftop and sliding down on some corrugated metal. Taylor soon went after them. Taylor must've been an amazing runner, as he jumped over amazing gaps onto other rooftops. Nigel swooped low over my head, and I fired my M249 on cyclic. It felt good discharging my weapon at a bad guy. I missed, but it reminded him that we were following him.

* * *

><p>Taylor's POV<p>

Nigel had caught up with the macaws and was just about to strike them when they steered their piece of metal away. He was turning to follow them.

"Oh no you don't!" I shouted as I grabbed a hold of him and swung him straight into an electrical transmitter. It blew up, and every light turned off. I had just knocked out power to the entire city, and it looked like everyone would have to wait until morning to find out the results of the soccer game. I quickly tumbled in the dark and fell down to the ground below. Groaning, I picked up my rifle and switched on the flash-light.

"Bloody hell. Thank god my flash-light still works." I muttered. Focusing on a chicken coup, I saw a beaten up Nigel among a group of chickens. "This isn't the last you've seen of me." I warned him, to which he replied with a growl.

* * *

><p>Boletto's POV<p>

I was stumbling about as it was completely dark. I didn't know what the hell had happened, but every light and electrical appliance in the city had turned off.

"Everyone OK?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm OK." Soto replied.

"I'm screwed up but I'm up!" That was Kirby. "I can't see a thing here!"

"We left the night vision equipment in the Humvee didn't we?" Soto realised. We quickly found Taylor standing up, panting after his chase.

"We should head for the rainforest. That's where the macaws should be going." He lead us off towards the rainforest.

* * *

><p>Taylor's POV<p>

We set up camp half an hour later, near to an old tree house. We gathered round a camp fire and shared stories from our time in the army.

"Got any special stories?" I asked, trying to cheer the troops up. "I have one. Bet you never knew I could have shot Saddam Hussein."

"Whoa. Really?" Soto asked.

"Yeah. Unfortunately, command had their fingers in their ears and I didn't get to take the shot."

"Typical." Kirby spoke up. "Here's my secret. I was once a Marine."

"Ho ho ho!" Boletto said. "We have a Marine in our midst men! Oooh-rah!" We laughed. "Not so faithful to the Corps, are we? Why did you join the Army?"

"I got seasick once, so I joined the Army to be on firm land."

"My secret?" Soto spoke. "I'm a third generation Japanese American." Kirby's eyes went wide. "My great grandparents emigrated to America in the 1930s."

"Just as well, or they could've been nuked at Hiroshima or Nagasaki and we wouldn't be speaking to you."

"They lived in Osaka."

"Oh."

Boletto was last. "My secret is that I was once Italian. I lived with my parents in Sicily until I was two. They moved to Brazil, and I grew up in Sao Paulo. One day, while we were in vacation in Rio De Janeiro, I was relaxing in the rainforest."

"No way." Kirby was shocked. "Please go on."

"All of a sudden, while the birds were singing and dancing, I saw a baby Spix's Macaw in a tree. He was dancing along to the music. Then, when poachers caught every bird, he fell out of the tree. And you want to know the strange thing?" He leaned in. "15 years later, I met a macaw in a book store in Moose Lake, and I looked into his eyes. And you know what? Those eyes were the same ones as the baby in the Rio rainforest. I had met the same bird as the one from 15 years ago."

"Whoa." Was all Soto could say.

"I guess that's enough camp fire stories for one night." I spoke up. "We need to get some rest for tomorrow." I lied down on the ground, and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>That's it for this chapter. Why not listen to the Contingency soundtrack from Modern Warfare 2 during the rooftop chase scene? It's epic! Also, it was entertaining to think up of the little secrets. Finally, guess who'd be in that tree house near to the camp fire...? Until next time!<p> 


	4. Entry 4: Rio De Janeiro, 16th Apr, 0900h

It has been a very long wait, I know, but I have finally watched Rio for the first time in seven months. Let's get this fic rolling again!

* * *

><p>Taylor's POV<p>

I woke up early next morning, to find that Boletto was already awake, and cleaning his M249.

"So LT." He asked. "What do we do now?"

"Once the others are awake," I looked past him to find that was the case. "we split up. You and Soto try to keep tabs on the macaws, while me and Kirby see what our friendly neighborhood cockatoo is up to.

"Hoo-ah."

"OK guys." I spoke to Soto and Kirby. "I know it's early, but condition one those weapons and brass check. We're moving out in fifteen."

* * *

><p>Boletto's POV<p>

"You and Soto are going to try to find and rescue the macaws." Taylor continued. "Meanwhile, me and Kirby are going to try to see what that cockatoo's next move is. We need to be one step ahead."

He turned to me and Soto. "Remember, don't screw this up. This just turned into a CSAR mission. Combat Search And Rescue. And should you fail, the Spix's Macaw could become just another picture in just another history book. Hoo-ah?"

"Hoo-ah." Soto replied. "No need to ask twice."

"Yes sir. We'll get it done." I piped in.

"OK." Taylor said. "Stay frosty, we're oscar mike." We turned around to try to find the birds' location.

"They shouldn't have gone far. Unless that male still is on Minnesota time."

"Amen to that." I answered. We continued walking along, Soto with his MP5A4 on point.

* * *

><p>Taylor's POV<p>

Meanwhile, we were steadily making our way along in the other direction.

"Hey." Kirby asked. "If you are a brilliant, evil cockatoo, you're gonna need henchmen. Who do you suppose you're gonna recruit?"

"I'd think the marmosets. They seem to work well as a team."

"You know where they are?"

"I think so. Stay frosty, and look out for any monkey business."

"That was meant to be my line."

"So how about YOU explain to Tulio and Linda about how a bunch of US soldiers couldn't save the last Spix's Macaws on earth?" That shut him up. We continued making our way through the thickly vegetated forest.

* * *

><p>Boletto's POV<p>

All of a sudden, Soto held up a flat palm. I knew what that meant. Stop.

"What is it?" I asked.

He flicked the safety on his M14 rifle and looked through the scope. "Got visual on two HVTs (high value targets), one male, one female, both Blue Macaws."

"It's them. Let's move up, see if we can get a better view." We moved up and lay prone in a bush. Soto still looked through the sniper scope of the M14 DMR. "See anything?"

"Yes. They appear to be cuddling two baby toucans."

"Should we move up?"

"No. Wait for Taylor to report back first."

"I guess you're right. Besides, they're hardly likely to be killed by a couple of baby toucans..."

* * *

><p>Taylor's POV<p>

While me and Kirby were prone, watching Nigel and (I guessed right) the marmosets, Boletto's voice whispered through the radio.

"LT? You there?" Boletto whispered.

"Taylor here. Go ahead." I answered.

"What's the situation on your end of the radio like?"

"Going, going, gone. Nigel looks to be giving the head marmoset some flying lessons. Perhaps that's his way of encouragement. You find the macaws?"

"Yep."

"They met anyone?"

"Yep. Baby toucans."

"What's going on then?"

* * *

><p>Boletto's POV<p>

"Well..." I sighed for a moment as I tried to think of ways to get my report across. "Turns out they're, ah, pluckin' feathers, bouncing on 'em like a trampoline and divebombing 'em."

"Really?" Taylor's voice came through as I continued to focus on the scene unfolding in front of me.

"Unless you've got UAV recon, I'm the best bit of intel you've got. And would I lie to you?"

"You've got a point. Taylor out." The radio clicked off.

At that point, I saw an older toucan come out of the tree. He yelled for the kids to get off Blu and Jewel.

"He's probably threatening to call their mother." As soon as I said that, the kids shot off in all directions like they were missiles from rocket launchers. "See? I was right." At that moment, another toucan, presumably, his wife, was right beside him. After some conversation, and revealing the presence of the chain, the toucans started singing. When the female sang her part, she screeched incredibly loudly.

"Holy crap!" Soto whispered while blocking his ears.

"Indeed." I muttered as a load of birds from elsewhere in the forest took flight.

* * *

><p>Taylor's POV<p>

"Why are all those birds taking flight?" Kirby asked.

"I dunno." I answered. "But it looks like the monkeys are moving off. If they're interested in finding the macaws, so are we."

"I thought we were already interested in finding the macaws?"

"Shut up. And keep following the monkeys."

* * *

><p>Boletto's POV<p>

While the birds were carted away to presumably jump off a cliff (something I doubted with Blu's, ahem, flying skills), we took the less dangerous option and took the cable car down Sugarloaf Mountain. While we were riding in the cable car, I noticed Soto had a rucksack.

"Hey, what's in that ruck?" I asked him.

"Classified." He monotonously answered.

"Come on, you can tell me."

"OK." He whispered in my ear, "A Barrett Model M107 .50 caliber special application scoped rifle."

"Oh that's a huge help!" I shouted out.

"O quê? " A passenger questioned.

"Uh, we got a new television set." Soto answered, thinking quickly. "We heard about last night's soccer match. Brazil vs Argentina. Who'd have thought that a massive power cut would've knocked out power to the entire city just as they were about to kick the ball into the goal? That must've sucked."

"Oh." The passenger quickly returned to taking snapshots of the Christ statue.

"Avoided a bullet there." I whispered to Soto. "Whew."

"That was a good one indeed." He replied. "I didn't tell him that it was our LT that caused the power outage!" I gave a little chuckle.

"So how long does this take to get fully down the mountain?"

"20 minutes."

"And those macaws on the hang glider?" I pointed out.

"Dammit..."

* * *

><p>Taylor's POV<p>

"Come on Kirby, keep following them." I said.

"I know." We were walking along the sidewalk that ran parallel to Copacabana Beach. "Streets are getting closed off for Carnavale." He pointed out. "Smugglers should be getting pretty desperate. Ideally they should have moved out those macaws last night. Now, they're gonna have to go through the parade. And knowing the Rio Carnavale, that isn't going to be a great option."

"So they've got to find the macaws and ship them out," I contributed. "before Carnavale completely takes over. Come on, let's cross the street here."

It must've been an odd sight to see two US Army soldiers in full combat gear and carrying assault rifles crossing the road at a pedestrian crossing. But that was what we were doing. Once we crossed over to the other side, Kirby pointed out a jeep.

"That yellow jeep look familiar to you?" He pointed out.

I looked at the jeep. Tulio and Linda were there, along with the "garbage collection" boy. I could tell the look in their eyes. "Not yet." I said.

* * *

><p>Boletto's POV<p>

"I wish this damn cable car would just get to the bottom already." I complained.

"Yes. This thing isn't exactly Thrust SSC." Soto replied. "I wonder where Kirby and Taylor are right now..."

* * *

><p>Taylor's POV<p>

We were walking up the street away from the beach when a Volkswagen van burbled past, its pick up bed transporting fruit, and another cargo.

"You see this?" Kirby asked. Quick as a flash, I grabbed the radio and pressed the push to talk button.

* * *

><p>Boletto's POV<p>

"This is Taylor! Urgent! How copy, over!" Taylor's voice shouted from my radio.

"Boletto here, go ahead!" I replied.

"We have a visual on the HVTs! They're riding in a Volkswagen!"

"What Volkswagen?" I questioned loudly and urgently. "There must be a Volkswagen for every person in this damn city!"

"It's a blue van. Pick up bed, blue and white, got mangos and macaws in the cargo bed."

"OK. We're going as fast as we can, but our speed is determined by a cable car that seems to have no interest in reaching the bottom before the next Ice Age!"

"What sort is that? The movie, or the big freeze?"

"You get my drift!"

"OK. If the cable car reaches the bottom, you guys set up in a building for some sniper overwatch while we go on the ground to try to put the rescue on CSAR. Hoo-ah?"

"Hoo-ah. Boletto out!" I put the radio back in it's spot on my shoulder. "What's faster?" I asked Soto. "The Volkswagen? Or the cable car?"

* * *

><p>While Taylor tails a smoky exhaust pipe, and Boletto deals with the fastest cable car in the world (sarcasm), please leave a review!<p> 


	5. Entry 5: Rio De Janeiro, 16th Apr, 1245h

Next chapter! It's time to move, and so we pull out the big guns. Literally!

* * *

><p>Boletto's POV<p>

Once we were at the bottom, I asked Soto what we were going to do.

"I think the best thing to do," The Japanese-American scout replied, "Is to set up overwatch."

"Where?" I asked. "What I'm saying is, I think we should find out where that VW went."

"Right. And that means establishing radio contact with Taylor."

"Sure thing." Soto grabbed the radio. "Tango? Kilo? This is Sierra. I'm with Bravo. We need to find out where that Victor Whiskey is going, how copy, over?"

* * *

><p>Taylor's POV<p>

"I copy." I said through the radio. "We're tailing it now. It appears to be headed for a market."

"Heads up." Kirby got my attention. "It's turning." Indeed, the Volkswagen had stopped, and was now reversing into a space in between some market stalls.

"Hide! Hide!" We quickly ducked behind some boxes of fruit. Picking up the radio, I reported back to Soto. "Soto!" I whispered. "We have the vehicle in sight. It's stopped at a market in the Ipanema area."

* * *

><p>Boletto's POV<p>

"Hoo-ah." Soto replied.

"Any luck?" I asked, to which Soto replied with a thumbs up. We continued marching down the street, until Soto stopped me.

"See this building?" He asked. "It's empty, and it's got a second floor with a view of the marketplace where the HVTs are reported to be present. Perfect."

"So?"

"I'll lead the way." He pulled out his MP5A4, activated the flashlight and proceeded to enter the building. I followed soon after with my handgun, clearing the rooms that Soto missed. The building was dark, and the MP5's integrated flashlight was the only source of light. Soon, something caught my eye. I walked over to the desk and picked up the iPhone. It was on a chatroom.

"Soto?" I called over to the sniper in question. "You might want to see this."

"What is it?" His blue eyes fell on the communications that were being sent.

"It's a goddamn comms channel."

"That's it! They're using the channel to keep in touch and co-ordinate the search effort." He dashed up the stairs. "Come on! We need to get into position and get the Barrett Fifty set up!"

"On it!" I dashed up the stairs, trying not to get a part of my M249 SAW caught on something.

* * *

><p>Taylor's POV<p>

Me and Kirby got up from our hiding place and walked over to the Volkswagen driver.

"Excuse me." I said. "I need to check your vehicle." The driver co-operated and got out of the truck. We walked over to the back. Kirby lowered the tailgate while I kept my M4A1 raised, ready for any danger. I lowered my rifle once we found...

"Nothing."

* * *

><p>Boletto's POV<p>

By now, we had reached the top floor. There was a room with a big hole in the wall and ceiling. A perfect sniping spot. We lay prone on the floor and I kept watch while Soto took off his rucksack. He opened up the ruck, and reached inside to pull out the mighty Barrett M107 SASR. This lethal Special Application Scoped Rifle could penetrate armor plating or knock out human targets from up to a mile away. Fortunately, we were loading up with slightly less lethal options.

"You got the paintball rounds?" I asked.

"Yep." Soto confirmed as he loaded the last of the paintballs that the magazine could hold and inserted it into the paintball converted M107 .50. "Got anything?"

"Hold on." I lowered the binoculars. "Nothing yet... Hey, you see that?"

Soto pushed the charging handle on the M107 and looked through the scope. "Camera flash." Soto looked to another spot where a monkey was signaling with flags. "Dammit! They're signalling the leader!"

"Well, they're not going to be signaling unless they've found the macaws."

"You're right." Soto pushed the Barrett to me and deployed the bipod. "And now, it's time for you to go sniping."

"Who, me?"

"Yes." Soto gave a smile. "I know you can do it."

"OK." I sighed and set the SASR down.

"Wind, eastbound at 3 knots, distance to that monkey with a camera, 494.7 meters."

"Nearly half a mile away."

"That's why we have the Barrett Light .50." Soto checked the spare mags and looked through the scope of his M14 DMR. "Visual on two HVTs, they're with a toucan, cardinal and canary." He picked up the radio.

* * *

><p>Taylor's POV<p>

"LT?" Soto's voice came through loud and clear through the radio. "We have visual on the HVTs. They appear to be heading towards a market."

"The hell?" Kirby asked.

"We're on sniper overwatch in a green building with a hole in it around half a klik to the south." I looked up and saw the building in question, if only very faintly, and with the help of the sun glinting off a sniper scope. "We have a visual on you, and will be covering the HVTs until extract."

"Hoo-ah." I released the push-to-talk button, and turned to Kirby. "OK, Soto's got the birds heading towards a market. We're going to head there, pick up the birds, and extract them while Boletto and Soto give us overwatch."

"One more thing." Soto added on the radio. "We've just picked up marmosets heading towards the HVTs. You might want to move fast."

"Got it."

* * *

><p>Boletto's POV<p>

"Got anything?" I asked as I peered through the powerful 10x scope of the M107.

"Yes." Soto replied. "One target heading to the market from the east." He called out. "Two more that I can see... Uh, better make that three. Four. Five, six, seven, my god, they keep coming! And they're all heading for... Oh crap!" With a death grip on the radio, he yelled, "Get a bloody move on! That market's swarming with marmosets! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"We're, uh, stuck near that Volkswagen." Kirby answered. "These fruit salesmen are bloody persistent!"

Soto thumped the ground with his fist, before resuming his scanning of the world through the scope of his M14. "Hold on... There! Right there!"

I looked at the area Soto was describing. A tarp was pulled away to reveal the macaws as well as various other species of birds. It was a FUBAR of color. "HVT presence confirmed." I reported.

"HVTs have been sighted. There's an entire bloody marmoset army down there, permission to engage?"

"Permission to engage." Taylor answered. "We're just about there anyway."

No sooner had he said that when I pulled the trigger. The Barrett boomed and recoiled with the force of a bomb blast, sending the stock into my shoulder. The paintball round was sent nearly half a mile straight into a monkey, knocking him down. One down, one bloody million to go.

* * *

><p>Taylor's POV<p>

We ran towards the place where Soto had confirmed the presence of the HVTs. Even though he hadn't described the exact whereabouts, we could tell where Boletto's paintballs were going. We reached the market and was immediately assaulted by the sight of birds and monkeys engaging in a heated battle. While a toucan was busy knocking out marmosets with his beak, Kirby witnessed Jewel tightening her chain so that a monkey got whacked in the nuts (Kirby had to laugh at the "recovered" jewels he choked up!).

"Shall we lend a hand?" I asked.

"Is that even a question?" Kirby enthusiastically replied while flicking his M16A4 rifle off safety and into 3-round burst mode. I likewise did the same, although switching to the fully automatic mode the M4A1 Carbine possessed instead of the M16's burst mode.

"Let's go." I spoke, dived for cover behind a fruit stall, popped up and started unloading on full automatic on the monkeys.

* * *

><p>Boletto's POV<p>

"Got one to the right, 450 meters." Soto reported. I adjusted my aim and squeezed off another round. "Good hit."

"Anything else?" I asked as I whipped in another mag.

"Got eyes on one tango in a yellow house, 2 o' clock off our position, 200 meters, he's mine." A shot from Soto's M14 confirmed the monkey's presence.

"Hold on." I interrupted as I shot off a paintball at a monkey that was getting too close to the macaws. "Finished off another one."

"Wait... What are they doing?" Soto pointed out. I quickly looked back through the scope to see that a spoonbill was helping the macaws to escape by lifting up into the air with Blu and Jewel hanging on to his leg. Unfortunately, the marmosets had gotten wind of this escape route, and assembled a chain of monkeys, with the tail-end-charlie grabbing onto a pipe, and the leader grabbing onto the macaws. This made escape almost impossible, and although I admired how well the marmosets worked as a team, I still had a job to do.

"Oh crap!" I urged Soto to fire. "Take the shot man! What are you doing?"

"I can't get a clear shot! I do NOT want to be responsible for killing off an entire species!"

I adjusted my aim and waited for an opening. Meanwhile, a canary took off his bottlecap hat and swung it at the tail-end-charlie, but missed.

"Come on baby!" I shouted. At last, I saw an opportunity. I fired, hurling a paintball out of the rifle. The tail-end-charlie looked in our direction just as the paintball impacted his face, causing him to let go, with the end result that the marmoset chain broke and the birds were free to fly away.

Soto stood up. "Come on." He said.

"OK. Where are they going?" I asked.

"Onto a tram. I know that trams runs past a garage. They might be able to get that chain off. If I know Jewel as well as I think I do, she can't wait to get that chain off."

"OK. Makes sense." I shifted onto my butt and began to put the M107 SASR away. "What about Taylor and Kirby?"

"They're moving up." Soto replied. "We should do the same."

* * *

><p>I can now announce that after this, ADATR2 and the updated Rio: The Heist is completed, I will be retiring from Rio fanfiction. I will still be writing though, and I have already got ideas. Here's a preview for one of my next stories:<p>

**There's a place on earth where hell has frozen over...**

"_It's called the Dalton Highway, 500 miles of Alaskan road. It's made primarily of ice."_

**A road where one wrong move could mean disaster...**

"_Oh yeah, you thought it was appropriate to bring along a guy who specializes in dead bodies, huh? This is a dead man's road, there's been a death for every mile and a crash in every ditch!"_

**A road which must be handled with extreme care...**

"_You might want to slow down here, Danny, and keep an eye on the truck in front, because I do not want to end up dead!"_

"_Do this, do that, since when the hell did we get remarried?"_

**And although they're hauling the load together...**

"_This isn't what I imagined when I took that job driving trucks in Hawaii."_

"_Me neither, cuz."_

**This time they may have gone too far...**

"_Oh, now look what you've done, now we're all going to be killed in an avalanche! I hope you're happy!"_

**Catch those 18 wheels of steel rolling in the Hawaii Five-0 section soon!**

"_You still tail-grabbing my butt back there?"_

"_Yep... Great tushies!"_

"_Who? The truck... Or... The passenger?"_

"_Both!"_


	6. Entry 6: Rio De Janeiro, 16th Apr, 2015h

Now then, this is where it all starts coming together. I hope you will continue to enjoy this story!

* * *

><p>Taylor's POV<p>

It was dark as me and Kirby got out of the taxi cab. Kirby slipped the driver his fare and he drove off, leaving us to stand in front of an automobile garage.

"Well, uh..." Kirby asked. "What do we do?"

"We wait." I replied. "Soto and Boletto should be inbound. Wherever those birds go, they follow."

"OK." Kirby and I stood to attention outside the garage.

* * *

><p>Boletto's POV<p>

We were currently riding inside a Humvee with a couple of other US Army soldiers who had recently arrived in the country.

"Yeah." Soto was speaking into a radio. "What?"

"What is it?" I asked.

"Supply drop." Soto replied. "A C-130 flew over earlier and air-dropped some equipment. Ammo, firearms, attachments, other stuff a modern infantry soldier needs these days. Commander says there's about a million dollar's worth of equipment in that drop, maybe more, and he says he signed on the dotted line for it as well."

"So where is it?"

"About a five minute's drive from here."

"I presume you want to go there?" The driver asked.

"Yes please, Sergeant Knox."

About five minutes later, the Humvee stopped. I looked out of the window and scanned as best as I could. I finally spotted the supply drop in a bush, and tapped Soto on the shoulder. He saw it too, and we both got out of the Humvee. As excited as little kids at Christmas, we made our way over to the crate. Soto trained his M14 on the crate and switched on the flashlight, covering it in a white light, and turning the spot illuminated by the flashlight from almost midnight into 12 noon. At the same time, I unlatched the crate and took off the lid. We then stood back and stared at the contents of the crate. After ten seconds, my voice broke the silence.

"Holy... CRAP!"

* * *

><p>Taylor's POV<p>

"Hey, LT?" Boletto asked through the radio.

I picked up the radio and answered, "Yeah, what is it?"

"We're rolling in. A supply drop came through recently and dropped some major equipment. We're coming with about a million in supplies."

"You sure?"

"Is Nigel insane?"

"Sure. We're still guarding outside, waiting on you."

* * *

><p>Boletto's POV<p>

We pulled up outside the garage. Taylor and Kirby was standing there.

"Thanks buddy." Soto thanked the driver.

"Anytime. Stay frosty." The driver replied. We walked over to the team, the first time we'd been together since we'd woken up.

"OK, you got the supplies?" Taylor asked.

"Yep." I replied. "They're all in the back of this Humvee." I walked around and opened up the trunk of the Humvee to reveal the stashed equipment.

"Nice." Kirby commented. "Do I even want to know where you got this stuff from?"

"NO!" We all shouted in unison.

"OK." Sensing a change in the subject was needed, Taylor interrupted.

"Let's grab what we need." Taylor quickly went in and came out with a couple of grenades and extra ammo for the M4. He also retrieved a Red Dot Sight which went on his M1014 shotgun. The last thing he retrieved was a couple of 40mm grenades for the M203 grenade launcher under the barrel of his M4A1 Carbine.

Kirby was next. He dug out an M203 of his own, and installed it on his M16A4. He also picked up an ACOG 4x scope, which he swapped the Red Dot Sight for. He deposited his M1911 pistol, picking up an M4A1 which got the M16's Red Dot Sight.

Soto picked up some binoculars, extra ammo, an M18 Claymore mine, a couple of C4 explosives, and importantly, he put down his M14 DMR rifle. He picked up a replacement rifle, an M39 EMR which had a sniper scope on it.

"I thought Marines used the M39?" He asked. "How'd the ARMY get their hands on it?"

"Capone Actual says it's better not to ask." Taylor replied.

I was last to retrieve supplies. I got two M67 fragmentation grenades, a cleaning kit for my Light Machine Gun, a combat knife, and a Mk 48 Mod 0 7.62mm Medium Machine Gun, for which I was happy to trade my lighter M249 SAW LMG for.

"Sweet." I remarked.

* * *

><p>Taylor's POV<p>

"OK." I confirmed. "We're back together. Time to get those birds and go home!"

"Hoo-ah!" Kirby, Soto and Boletto cheered.

"So what's the plan LT?" Soto asked.

"We go in. Hard and fast."

1 minute later, Boletto, Soto and I were stacking up on the door. Kirby was standing with his back to the door. With one kick, he sent the door flying, and enabled us to enter the garage.

"Let's go." I ordered.

We went in with flashlights on. We swept the garage, me and Boletto taking the right side, Soto and Kirby on the left. We swept through with military precision, clearing the garage quickly.

"Clear!"

"Clear."

"Clear!"

"It's clear."

We met up outside. The garage was empty, but Boletto had found a jammed chainsaw, and an indigo blue feather, indicating the macaws had been here.

"Not to mention lots of drool." Boletto added.

"Yeah." Kirby flashed back. "The thing jamming the saw looked like the chain. Now they're separate, and with their different personalities and goals, our job just got harder."

"Harder." I said. "But not impossible."

* * *

><p>Boletto's POV<p>

I looked up scanning the skies for any sign of Jewel. I knew she would take to the air first thing after being freed. It helped her to be who she was. I also knew Blu couldn't fly, and he'd be trying to get back to Linda, so it would be no good looking for him anywhere but ground level.

"The hell?" I looked at Kirby who was looking up. I quickly got the message and looked up to see Nigel carrying Jewel away.

"Oh crap!" I rushed over to Taylor. "LT! Nigel's taking Jewel!"

He looked up. "Oh, that's the best news I've had all day! They look like they're heading towards Carnavale..." I paused.

"What is it LT?" Kirby asked.

It all fell into place. "The smugglers! They're trying to sneak 'em out using Carnavale as a way to get through the parade!"

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Boletto urged.

"Where's that Humvee you got?" Kirby asked.

"Uhh, I told him that he wouldn't be needed any more, so I told him to return to barracks."

"YOU IDIOT!"

"Yeah." Boletto added. "Good luck with that."

"Guess we're going in on foot." I spoke. "OK, you all know what is at stake, so double time to the Sambadrome! Stay frosty, oscar mike, hoo-ah?"

"Hoo-ah!"

* * *

><p>We're a couple of chappys away from the end, so buckle up, and keep your flak jacket on, we're going in and out all guns blazing!<p> 


	7. Entry 6: Rio De Janeiro, 16th Apr, 2100h

Approaching the end, this is where it really comes together. I hope you guys will continue to write great stories for months to come!

* * *

><p>Taylor's POV<p>

We were marching towards the last suspected location of the smugglers. Boletto guessed that they were heading towards the Sambadrome, in order to sneak through Carnavale.

"So where did you think they were gonna go from there?" Kirby asked.

"I dunno." Soto replied. "I think the airfield's gonna be their destination though. No roadblocks in the sky."

"And no way for ground pounders to get to them." I added. "We better hurry up or this whole mission's going FUBAR real fast."

"On it." Boletto ran ahead. We quickly followed suit.

* * *

><p>Boletto's POV<p>

After five minutes of running, we reached the Sambadrome. We didn't split up, but stayed together to search for the macaws.

"Hey." Kirby spoke. "Isn't that...?" Indeed, it was Tulio doing squawks and bird impressions in a ridiculous parrot costume. The lengths some people go to...

"OK guys, I'm gonna split up." Taylor declared.

"Alright LT." I answered. "You just stay safe, and keep us informed on the air, got it?" He nodded, then marched off.

"Stay frosty." I told Soto and Kirby. "Kirby, you lead."

"No." He answered. "You lead. I'll cover your six o' clock, and we're not gonna lose those birds again."

* * *

><p>Taylor's POV<p>

By now, the parade had already started. Lots of people dancing, loud music and big floats. Yep, this was definitely Carnavale. I climbed onto a tall viewing platform and started scanning the parade with the binoculars I'd packed.

"Got anything?" Boletto asked through the radio.

"Not yet." I replied.

"OK, we got a description. We're looking for several people. A fat guy, a person with an afro, and Mr. I-came-here-to-collect-garbage. They're using a float that appears to be homemade. It's crappyness is unrivaled, so you should be able to find it pretty easy. Not sure if the HVTs are in there though."

"You've worked hard. Thanks guys." I signed off and quickly returned to scanning. I could find nothing in the immediate vicinity, but the platform offered a spectacular view of the entire parade, so I increased the zoom to a level equal to sniper scopes, and continued to go through the floats.

* * *

><p>Boletto's POV<p>

It wasn't long before the radio came alive once more. It was Taylor.

"I've found 'em!" He yelled.

"Are you sure?" I questioned.

"No other float is that crappy! Now hurry the hell up and help me out here!"

"I just need to know where they are!"

"They're near the middle, just edging towards the front! I'm near a viewing platform, there's no way I can run to them and catch them up! They should've already passed you guys!"

"Hoo-ah!" I returned the radio to the original position. "Come on guys!" I motioned for them to follow, before I ran off.

* * *

><p>Taylor's POV<p>

By now, I had come down to the ground. The smugglers were already so far ahead that there was no way I could catch up to them by sprinting.

"Dammit!" I yelled. How the hell was I going to catch up to them?

My eyes fell on a dark shape that looked like a car. It kind of resembled a Mustang or a similar car. Quickly, I brought my M4A1 up and switched on the flashlight. Lit up, the shape revealed itself to be a 2008 Saleen S302 Extreme, a 620 horsepower muscle car. I silently thanked Steve Saleen for setting up his Mustang tuning operation as I tried the door. It was open. Most likely, the person driving it had to go to the toilet. I slipped inside the car, and into the bucket seat. I shoved the rucksack into the passenger seat, and the M4 in the passenger footwell. I tried the sun visor, and the keys fell out. This was getting better and better.

* * *

><p>Boletto's POV<p>

We continued to rush towards the parade. Finally we broke through and started to mingle with the dancers.

"Come on!" Soto yelled as he shoved past some dancers.

"Ah, bloody hell!" Kirby shouted.

"Taylor! Taylor! We need assistance!" I practically screamed into the radio. "Where the hell are you!"

Taylor's voice was cool, calm and determined. "I'm just getting warmed up."

"OK! But hurry! We're drowning in dancers here! Those smugglers could be heading for the airport! They'll be gone in just a..."

* * *

><p>Taylor's POV<p>

I turned off the radio. "Little bit longer." I finished as I closed the door. I put one hand on the shifter, and drove it into first, then I studied the gauges. RPMs were hovering at around 1,000, temperature was fine, and there was enough fuel for a drive to Caraguatatuba.

"Time to see what you've got." I rammed home the accelerator, and the air exploded with the sound of a supercharged 5 liter and the sight of dirt trails being kicked up by the tires spinning. I slammed the shifter into second, and steered in the direction of the parade. With a yank of the hand brake, and an adjustment of the steering wheel, I drifted in behind a float, then overtook it and started weaving through dancers.

My knuckles went white from the hands gripping the wheel. I reached down and shifted into third, making the supercharger whirr up again. The air exploded with the sound of the 5.0 motor, and the S302 shot forward like a slug from a .45. The Saleen Mustang pierced through the evening as I either steered around people or trusted them to leap out of the way. I was gripping the wheel tightly to stop it from becoming a 600 horsepower pinball of doom.

* * *

><p>Boletto's POV<p>

"I'm inbound." Taylor reported on the radio.

"Sure. Sure." I replied. "We're just taking a ride on a float. We're right behind them."

"OK. Just wait for me to catch up."

"I thought you said you couldn't?"

"It's a long story involving me and a Saleen Mustang. Just sit tight." His voice disappeared, and I was left to wonder what was going on.

"The hell?" Kirby's voice hurled me back into reality. I looked over to him, and then to where he was staring at, which was Linda shaking her butt on the highest platform on the float.

"The hell indeed." I confirmed as I watched in amazement. Soto was probably thinking of kicking both our butts (or our nuts) at that moment, but I didn't feel any sudden pain.

* * *

><p>Taylor's POV<p>

I was now nearing the front of the parade, but I still couldn't see the smugglers. Then, when I reached the end of the Sambadrome, I could see a little something off in the distance.

Tulio came over to the driver's window. "Hey, Taylor? Can I speak with you a minute?"

"Yeah, sure." I shifted my focus to the Brazilian. "Go ahead."

"Did you find them?" Of course he'd ask that.

"I dunno."

"OK. How'd you get the car?"

"It's one of those things that takes a long time to explain and I'd rather not explain it at all."

"Oh. OK."

I sensed that the conversation was over, so I turned back to the object in the distance. Bringing my binoculars to my eyes, I focused on the area I saw. It was the float, an aeroplane, the smugglers and several cages full of birds.

"Ah, crap!" I dropped the binoculars, started up the car, pinned the accelerator and sent up smoke as I did a burnout and peeled off towards the airfield, leaving two long black lines and a very confused Tulio.

* * *

><p>Boletto's POV<p>

At the end of the parade, the float pulled in. We jumped off and approached Tulio.

"Hey... Tulio!" I called.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Have you seen Taylor?"

"Yes." He pointed in the direction of a dirt trail. "He was driving a nice car too."

I looked down at the skidmarks. "Yep. Come on!" I started sprinting down the dirt trail, trusting the others to follow me.

5 minutes later, we reached the airfield. As we ran onto the runway, we saw an airplane beginning it's takeoff run. In front of it was what appeared to be a float, but it was hard to see as we were standing behind the plane and not off to the side. As the plane gained speed, we made no attempt to follow. Eventually, the plane gained lift and took off, striking a bit of the float as it went.

My face went pale as I tried the radio. "Taylor? Come in... Taylor? Do you copy? Taylor, do you read me? Taylor! DAMMIT!" I hurled the radio at the tarmac, but the coiled cord reversed its direction and sent it into the closest object. My crotch. "OW! MOTHER OF GOD!" I yelled.

"They're gone." Kirby muttered.

"What?" Soto replied.

"It's over."

"Come on!"

"It's over."

"We've got to do something!"

"There's nothing we can do." Kirby sat down on the tarmac. He set down his M16 and took off his helmet. I found myself sitting down next to him, and Soto doing the same.

We had failed our mission.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Now, I would like to be interested to know where you think Taylor is right now, so post a review, and mix in your guess at Taylor's 20. Should anyone guess correctly, one of their OCs will get a little cameo role! So get reviewing!<p> 


	8. Entry 8: Rio De Janeiro, 17th Apr, 0615h

First of all, I would like to thank the hardcore readers who have stayed with this story since the beginning. I would also like to thank Cecilia2314 for posting the correct answer to the question I asked last chapter. Finally, I would like to thank Blue Sky Studios for making Rio. It may have been snubbed at the Oscars, but it is still a great movie. I owe it many thanks for inspiring me to sign up to this great site. Now let's do something in return, shall we?

* * *

><p>Taylor's POV<p>

I remained hidden within the cages as the plane continued on its course. It was long off the tarmac by now. It was probably heading somewhere like France. Plenty of demand for exotic South American birds there. I mentally cursed my decision to stow away on the aircraft, but logic reminded emotions that the birds would be beyond saving if I hadn't. With a silent sigh, I set to work.

* * *

><p>Boletto's POV<p>

I continued to sit on the tarmac, replaying the events of the past week in my head, as I wondered how I got involved in this. The events started playing like a montage.

* * *

><p><em>I looked around. We were in the main street of the town. The snow was blinding. We were lucky that the sun wasn't as bright as in a desert. We were also lucky that, as Taylor, our commander, pointed out, we weren't shipped to Antarctica.<em>

_"Hey, new guy." A voice to the right of me whispered. "What's your name?"_

_"Boletto." I replied._

_"Italian, huh?" He said. "I'm Kirby."_

* * *

><p><em>Later on, we were in a room with a two way mirror. We were looking at the room in front of us. It was laid out like a forest, with trees and a radio playing authentic sounds. It was a perfect replica.<em>

_"So LT?" I asked Taylor. "What's the bets that this will be over quickly?"_

_"I dunno." Taylor replied. "We're probably gonna be stationed here for a few days until the eggs are hatched. Then the Brazilians will take over and raise the chicks while we head back to the US."_

_"And get some chicks of our own?" Kirby asked. A kick in the nuts from Soto confirmed the answer._

_"Don't panic Blu." Tulio was trying to comfort the macaw in question. "We'll make you look irresistable."_

* * *

><p><em>"YES SIR! WE'RE ON OUR WAY! OSCAR MIKE!" I shouted into the radio. I knew what had happened too. Tulio had taken a phone call, and his face told everything.<em>

_Back at the aviary, it was a scene of chaos. Everyone wandered how someone had managed to slip through security, and steal two of the rarest birds on the planet. Linda was crying her eyes out. I wondered if she had seen actual combat._

* * *

><p><em>"This way!" I led Soto. Kicking down a door, I burst through just as the boy was walking by. "Sorry! Can't stop!" Soto ran past moments later. I looked up again and saw the macaws bursting out onto a rooftop and sliding down on some corrugated metal. Taylor soon went after them. Taylor must've been an amazing runner, as he jumped over amazing gaps onto other rooftops. Nigel swooped low over my head, and I fired my M249 on cyclic. It felt good discharging my weapon at a bad guy. I missed, but it reminded him that we were following him.<em>

* * *

><p><em>"You and Soto are going to try to find and rescue the macaws." Taylor continued. "Meanwhile, me and Kirby are going to try to see what that cockatoo's next move is. We need to be one step ahead."<em>

_He turned to me and Soto. "Remember, don't screw this up. This just turned into a CSAR mission. Combat Search And Rescue. And should you fail, the Spix's Macaw could become just another picture in just another history book. Hoo-ah?"_

_"Hoo-ah." Soto replied. "No need to ask twice."_

_"Yes sir. We'll get it done." I piped in._

* * *

><p><em>"Got anything?" I asked as I peered through the powerful 10x scope of the M107.<em>

_"Yes." Soto replied. "One target heading to the market from the east." He called out. "Two more that I can see... Uh, better make that three. Four. Five, six, seven, my god, they keep coming! And they're all heading for... Oh crap!" With a death grip on the radio, he yelled, "Get a bloody move on! That market's swarming with marmosets! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"_

_"We're, uh, stuck near that Volkswagen." Kirby answered. "These fruit salesmen are bloody persistent!"_

_Soto thumped the ground with his fist, before resuming his scanning of the world through the scope of his M14. "Hold on... There! Right there!"_

_I looked at the area Soto was describing. A tarp was pulled away to reveal the macaws as well as various other species of birds. It was a FUBAR of color. "HVT presence confirmed." I reported._

_"HVTs have been sighted. There's an entire bloody marmoset army down there, permission to engage?"_

_"Permission to engage." Taylor answered. "We're just about there anyway."_

_No sooner had he said that when I pulled the trigger. The Barrett boomed and recoiled with the force of a bomb blast, sending the stock into my shoulder. The paintball round was sent nearly half a mile straight into a monkey, knocking him down. One down, one bloody million to go._

* * *

><p><em>"Oh crap!" I urged Soto to fire. "Take the shot man! What are you doing?"<em>

_"I can't get a clear shot! I do NOT want to be responsible for killing off an entire species!"_

_I adjusted my aim and waited for an opening. Meanwhile, a canary took off his bottlecap hat and swung it at the tail-end-charlie, but missed._

_"Come on baby!" I shouted. At last, I saw an opportunity. I fired, hurling a paintball out of the rifle. The tail-end-charlie looked in our direction just as the paintball impacted his face, causing him to let go, with the end result that the marmoset chain broke and the birds were free to fly away._

_Soto stood up. "Come on." He said._

_"OK. Where are they going?" I asked._

_"Onto a tram. I know that trams runs past a garage. They might be able to get that chain off. If I know Jewel as well as I think I do, she can't wait to get that chain off."_

_"OK. Makes sense." I shifted onto my butt and began to put the M107 SASR away. "What about Taylor and Kirby?"_

_"They're moving up." Soto replied. "We should do the same."_

* * *

><p><em>I looked up scanning the skies for any sign of Jewel. I knew she would take to the air first thing after being freed. It helped her to be who she was. I also knew Blu couldn't fly, and he'd be trying to get back to Linda, so it would be no good looking for him anywhere but ground level.<em>

_"The hell?" I looked at Kirby who was looking up. I quickly got the message and looked up to see Nigel carrying Jewel away._

_"Oh crap!" I rushed over to Taylor. "LT! Nigel's taking Jewel!"_

_He looked up. "Oh, that's the best news I've had all day! They look like they're heading towards Carnavale..." I paused._

_"What is it LT?" Kirby asked._

_It all fell into place. "The smugglers! They're trying to sneak 'em out using Carnavale as a way to get through the parade!"_

_"So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Boletto urged._

_"Where's that Humvee you got?" Kirby asked._

_"Uhh, I told him that he wouldn't be needed any more, so I told him to return to barracks."_

_"YOU IDIOT!"_

_"Yeah." I added. "Good luck with that."_

_"Guess we're going in on foot." Taylor spoke. "OK, you all know what is at stake, so double time to the Sambadrome! Stay frosty, oscar mike, hoo-ah?"_

_"Hoo-ah!"_

* * *

><p><em>"I'm inbound." Taylor reported on the radio.<em>

_"Sure. Sure." I replied. "We're just taking a ride on a float. We're right behind them."_

_"OK. Just wait for me to catch up."_

_"I thought you said you couldn't?"_

_"It's a long story involving me and a Saleen Mustang. Just sit tight." His voice disappeared, and I was left to wonder what was going on._

_"The hell?" Kirby's voice hurled me back into reality. I looked over to him, and then to where he was staring at, which was Linda shaking her butt on the highest platform on the float._

_"The hell indeed." I confirmed as I watched in amazement. Soto was probably thinking of kicking both our butts (or our nuts) at that moment, but I didn't feel any sudden pain._

* * *

><p><em>At the end of the parade, the float pulled in. We jumped off and approached Tulio.<em>

_"Hey... Tulio!" I called._

_"Yeah?" He replied._

_"Have you seen Taylor?"_

_"Yes." He pointed in the direction of a dirt trail. "He was driving a nice car too."_

_I looked down at the skidmarks. "Yep. Come on!" I started sprinting down the dirt trail, trusting the others to follow me._

_5 minutes later, we reached the airfield. As we ran onto the runway, we saw an airplane beginning it's takeoff run. In front of it was what appeared to be a float, but it was hard to see as we were standing behind the plane and not off to the side. As the plane gained speed, we made no attempt to follow. Eventually, the plane gained lift and took off, striking a bit of the float as it went._

_My face went pale as I tried the radio. "Taylor? Come in... Taylor? Do you copy? Taylor, do you read me? Taylor! DAMMIT!" I hurled the radio at the tarmac, but the coiled cord reversed its direction and sent it into the closest object. My crotch. "OW! MOTHER OF GOD!" I yelled._

_"They're gone." Kirby muttered._

_"What?" Soto replied._

_"It's over."_

_"Come on!"_

_"It's over."_

_"We've got to do something!"_

_"There's nothing we can do." Kirby sat down on the tarmac. He set down his M16 and took off his helmet. I found myself sitting down next to him, and Soto doing the same._

_We had failed our mission._

* * *

><p>Taylor's POV<p>

For me, the mission wasn't over. I would not give up until I was forcibly evicted from the plane. I quickly sighted a cord with a fish hook, evaluated it's position above a cage, and formulated a plan. With military precision (hardly surprising), I hooked the fish hook to the top of the cage, and busted the bars. I then looked inside the cage. It was Blu.

"Go get the others." I commanded. Blu immediately took advantage of his new found freedom to free Jewel and most of the other birds, and I took care of the rest.

"OK. We're good." I softly declared. Everyone was free, and lining up at the rear. "OK, let me just take out the..." I turned to find the birds about to open the cargo door. "No! No! Wait!" Too late. The cargo door opened, the smugglers knew about it, and our cover was blown. "Contact rear!" I yelled and started firing my M4A1 on full auto at the door. It was bulletproof, and with bulletproof glass, but it kept their heads down, buying time for the birds to make their escape.

I momentarily took a glance to see the birds in the process of flying out of the plane and into the morning Rio sky. I wasn't finished yet, so I fished out a STANAG 30 round magazine, slapped it into my M4 rifle, slapped the mag catch ensuring the magazine wouldn't drop out, pulled back on the charging handle to clear a round from the previous mag, and then started suppressing the smugglers. They couldn't make a move while I was punching round after round after bloody round at their only passageway, and both of us knew it.

Eventually, the M4 jammed due to the constant firing. I quickly pulled out my pistol and pulled the trigger, only to find that had run out of ammo.

"Dammit!" I yelled. Turning around, I saw that Blu and Jewel were still on the plane. Blu was understandably hesitant to jump due to his inability to fly. Jewel was busy trying to comfort him. Realising that I was staring for longer than I should have, I swung back around, but it was too late. Nigel had swooped in and was pinning Blu to the ground. Jewel tried to tackle Nigel, but he simply hurled her to the side, where some cages slammed onto her wing.

As far as missions went, this was a monumental screw up. I was on a plane, without colleagues, two firearms unable to fire, and two flightless birds, as well as an insane cockatoo, and the plane was probably halfway to the North Pole by now.

My eye caught something. It was a fire extinguisher, and on the end was the fish hook that I used to bust the cages. I managed to catch Nigel's talon with the extinguisher.

"Go take a flight Nigel!" I yelled as I let the extinguisher rip. Nigel and the extinguisher shot through the weakened glass, through the windshield, and out of the plane. He must have flown into the propellor, as I saw some feathers from my spot inside the plane, and then a steady stream of thick, black smoke. I looked down to catch the sight of Jewel falling out of the plane. I knew with that broken wing, she wouldn't be able to save herself from a grave underwater. Blu had tried to stop her from falling, but had gone overboard as well. Well, I guessed this was it. Mission bloody failed, and off to toilet cleaning duty for us. But I knew I still had to do something. I grabbed a parachute, and did something absolutely desperate.

I jumped.

All of a sudden, I was in freefall, catching up to the birds. They were holding each other, but I couldn't stare for too long. I had to deploy my parachute, or I was going to be joining them. Pulling the ripcord, the parachute miraculously deployed first time. A gust of wind blew me over to the left. After a minute or so, I landed near Ipanema beach...

Right into the passenger seat of a parked convertible sports car.

"Ah, sorry for the mess." I apologized.

"It's alright." To my amazement, Soto was in the driver's seat. "I know you well."

"How the hell did you get here?"

"Well, I decided sitting around was not doing anything, so I decided to wait out here to see if I could see the plane."

"I guess you didn't get the Stingers?"

"Nope. Not going to be responsible for killing off an entire species."

"That's my Soto. Let's go."

"If you say so." He fired up the Mercedes SLK55 AMG, selected drive, and made his way back to the airfield.

Five minutes later, we saw an incredible sight. Linda, Fernando, Tulio, Boletto, Kirby and the Spix's Macaws were gathered in one spot. I got out of the car, and sprinted over.

"The hell?" I asked.

"Yeah." Boletto answered. "I don't believe it, but Blu flew in carrying Jewel in his talons."

"Wait, you say flew?"

"Well, I've got several witnesses to confirm it. Plus, would I lie to you LT?"

"You've got a point." I chuckled.

And so, as the crew carted the birds away, I stood with Kirby, Soto and Boletto on the runway.

"Guys." I began. "I would like to commend you for your bravery and teamwork in this operation. It was thanks you you that the Spix's Macaw has been saved from extinction."

"And I would like to commend YOU for YOUR bravery." Boletto answered. "It was thanks to your bravery and courage that got the Blue Macaws back from the cliff's edge of total extinction."

"Thank you very much." I replied. "And, so, as the sun rises for another day in Rio De Janeiro, I would like to say that you guys are the best soldiers I have ever worked with. You may have faced seemingly impossible odds, but you pulled through. So now, it's time for our unofficial motto."

We all said in unison, "Never back down, Hoo-ah!"

* * *

><p>Finally! We've finished. I hope to see many more great stories on this archive, even though I may not be writing them. Here's to Rio 2 in 2014!<p> 


End file.
